Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 May 2016
02:17 no 02:21 hi 02:31 hi 02:31 What scene are you on? 02:32 Tell me on my message wall if you're too late. 02:33 J 02:33 *DJ 11:21 Heyos 11:21 lemme refresh 11:21 hi 11:26 hi 11:31 EP 11:31 FFF 11:43 Bread53 11:43 are you there? 11:43 11:43 If you are 11:43 I need to talk to you 11:43 k 11:44 wut 11:45 pm 11:45 in pm 11:45 check it 11:45 ik 11:55 Hai 11:56 Hey CC! 12:27 hi 12:27 anyone? 12:36 let's make a pidgin 01:11 anyone here who speaks another lang 01:15 Hey Guppie! 01:16 GT3 01:16 are you there? 01:18 Thread:317650 01:24 GT3 I can speak german 01:26 So wait 01:26 your german?!?! 01:28 nope 01:28 i'm american but I was born in germany 01:29 Oh 01:29 so 01:29 your a german born american 01:30 but why we're you borned in germany 01:30 why you wanna know my personal info 01:31 my bigger sister was going to a university in germany so yeah 01:31 DJ wanna see something cringeworthy 01:35 yeah! 01:35 wynut 01:36 wait 01:36 searching the vid 01:36 turn subtitles on https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mezVG_aQjb0 01:38 DJ 01:39 Hi 01:41 Tar shroom 01:41 anyone mind fixing this 01:41 I just saw it while editing Bumble bean @Bread 01:47 Mutant-shroom 01:47 anyone mind seeing this 01:47 Lemme see. 01:48 porn cannon 01:48 ARATZATZA YA RIBIRABIRIN 01:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbbA9BhCTko 01:49 this is so catch 01:49 catchy* 01:49 Really? 01:49 guppie 01:49 Plants vs. Zombies (extended) 01:49 can you restore 01:50 i'm not an admin 01:50 nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 01:50 in contrast to the badge beside my name in the online list 01:50 thatminecrafterdj 01:50 juan 01:50 juan! 01:50 thatminecrafterdj! 01:51 tmdj! 01:51 JUAN! 01:51 !mods 01:51 !mods 01:51 1mods 01:51 !mods 01:52 Tar shroom 01:52 this deserves to be deleted 01:52 i can do it 01:53 what was the template bread52 01:53 Tar shroom 01:53 what? 01:53 Plants vs. Zombies (extended) 01:54 the candidate delete template 01:54 01:55 k 01:55 wuts the reason 01:57 it isnt the template bread52 02:20 Guppie 02:21 are you there? 02:21 I need to talk to you 02:21 Multi-pult 02:21 'JAFFA CAEK 02:23 hi 11:43 k 11:44 wut 11:45 pm 11:45 in pm 11:45 check it 11:45 ik 11:55 Hai 11:56 Hey CC! 12:27 hi 12:27 anyone? 12:36 let's make a pidgin 01:03 don't door spam CC 01:11 anyone here who speaks another lang 01:15 Hey Guppie! 01:16 GT3 01:16 are you there? 01:18 Thread:317650 01:24 GT3 I can speak german 01:26 So wait 01:26 your german?!?! 01:28 i'm american but I was born in germany 01:29 Oh 01:29 so 01:30 why you wanna know my personal info 01:31 my bigger sister was going to a university in germany so yeah 01:31 DJ wanna see something cringeworthy 01:35 yeah! 01:35 wynut 01:36 wait 01:36 searching the vid 01:38 DJ 01:41 Tar shroom 01:41 anyone mind fixing this 01:41 I just saw it while editing Bumble bean @Bread 01:47 Mutant-shroom 01:47 anyone mind seeing this 01:47 Lemme see. 01:48 porn cannon 01:48 ARATZATZA YA RIBIRABIRIN 01:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbbA9BhCTko 01:49 this is so catch 01:49 catchy* 01:49 Really? 01:49 guppie 01:49 Plants vs. Zombies (extended) 01:49 can you restore 01:50 i'm not an admin 01:50 in contrast to the badge beside my name in the online list 01:50 thatminecrafterdj 01:50 juan 01:50 juan! 01:50 thatminecrafterdj! 01:51 tmdj! 01:51 !mods 01:51 !mods 01:51 1mods 01:51 !mods 01:52 Tar shroom 01:52 this deserves to be deleted 01:52 i can do it 01:53 what was the template bread52 01:53 Tar shroom 01:53 what? 01:53 Plants vs. Zombies (extended) 01:54 the candidate delete template 01:55 k 01:55 wuts the reason 01:57 it isnt the template bread52 02:20 Guppie 02:21 are you there? 02:21 I need to talk to you 02:21 'JAFFA CAEK 02:23 hi 02:35 hi ppl 02:35 porn cannon 02:35 shoots hentai at zombies 02:35 makes zombies fap 02:35 stalling them 02:35 costs one mutilated zombie dick 02:35 recharge:instant 02:36 !mods 02:36 take action? 02:37 !mods 02:37 !mods 02:37 !mods 02:37 !mods 02:37 !smods 02:37 !mods 02:37 take action ^^ 02:35 hi ppl 02:35 porn cannon 02:35 shoots hentai at zombies 02:35 makes zombies fap 02:35 stalling them 02:35 costs one mutilated zombie dick 02:35 recharge:instant 02:36 !mods 02:36 take action? 02:37 !mods 02:37 !mods 02:37 !mods 02:37 !mods 02:37 !smods 02:37 !mods 02:37 take action ^^ 02:38 Wut 02:38 Yup will it's dead 02:38 see ya catuses 2016 05 06